Through Dead Eyes
by InyyaFacee
Summary: [[ONESHOT]] Saying goodbye is the hardest, harder still for Kate because she's dead. Read on as Kate says her final goodbyes to each of her team mates and see how the reacted.


_A oneshot that popped up in my head and refused to go away. A well needed break from my other stories (which I'll keep writing now :D)_

_By the way, I don't like the idea of Kate being dead, but this sound like such a sweet thing. _

_Enjoy,_

_GallopGirl. _

* * *

Kate sat on DiNozzo's desk watching him watch her desk, her empty desk. Three days ago they had cleaned it out, throwing stuff without a care. Throwing her prized sketch on top and leaving to box there to be sent to charity. She had watched Tony numbly walk over to the box and pick up her book. Flicking through the pages she knew what he'd see. The pages upon pages of sketches of him, his eyes, his face, his smile, him looking like an ass… Swearing she heard him give a muffled sob, he marched over to his desk, threw the book in his draw, and walked away, out the doors.

Now she watched him, at his desk ignoring the paper work on a case he was working, her case. She could read his thoughts, feels the immense pain ripping at his heart. Kate started to cry, crouching beside him. She hadn't tried to touch anyone since that day, when she had found her self beside her own body, seeing her own blood splattered across Tony's face, the utter confusion on his face.

With shaking hands stroked his face, sure she saw him move towards her slightly. Standing up she placed her lips on his, kissing him like she had longed to do for so long, sad her death had made her relies this. A tear rolled down his cheek and he brought his hand to his lips.

"Kate…" He whispered in a soft sob.

She kissed him again, for she felt this was the last time, she didn't know why.

"Be good DiNozzo. Keep safe… goodbye" she whispered. "I love you…"

Tony smiled a watery smile. Something in his heart told him Kate was safe. He missed her terribly but something felt right, it was time.

"Goodbye Kate… I loved you!"

Now Kate found her self-sitting at Abby's desk. She was a mess, slumped at her desk, mascara smudged all over the white desktop. Again she could hear Abbs thoughts, feel her pain.

"If only I had made Kate listen about my dream, I could have saved her…" She sobbed.

The pain she felt from Abby could have killed her if she wasn't already…

"Oh Abby!" She cried once more.

"You know as well as I do, I wouldn't have listened… I died doing what I loved, surround by the people that meant most to me!" She said, hugging her friend. Abby sat up, long last not crying.

"You know I have to go now, but I want you to know you're the best friend I had. To bad we never made it to that spa… you make sure you go for me. Love you Abbs! Goodbye…"

Abby smiled for the first time in days. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt reassured, felt the happiness Kate had always brought with her into a room.

"Goodbye Kate…"

Now she found her self in some sort of pub. She looked around for someone familiar and she saw. McGee, drunk as they come, slouched over the gritty counter.

"Oh my god…" Kate breathed, making her way to his side. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that her death would hit him so hard.

She felt him now, the guilt so overpowering.

"I could have done more, I should have been up there, I could of saved her! I should have done something, I'm stupid!" His thoughts echoed around her head.

"McGee, you couldn't have saved me. You never knew…"

"I should haaave, I should," He said in a drunken slur. The bar tender gave him an odd look.

"McGee, I'm telling you. You couldn't. Now you need to be the man I know you can be. Abby needs you, Tony does too. He won't show it, but he does. You understand?" She asked softly, wondering if he could really hear her.

"Yees Katie" He shifted his head clumsily to look at her.

"How can I do it?" He thought. "You where always there to stick up for me when Tony gave me a hard time. Always there to help get back at him. You made my life Kate, made me love my life, make it worth living."

This brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh McGee, you were great too. We go Tony good eh? But you can still live a great life. I'd hate that you would stop living just because I have. It's not your time, live you life, live it for me. And watch Abbs and Tony for me. I'm counting on you Tim." She ended, bending down to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

The bar tender made a mental note not to serve him anymore as he watch the man hug thin air.

"Love ya McGee. Be safe…" She whispered.

"Bye Kate, you'll always be in my heart…"

McGee awoke the next morning, with a splitting headache. The conversation he had had with Kate seemed soooo real; he could still feel her arms around him. He remembered the conversation so clearly. He picked up the phone and called Abby.

Next she found her self in the garage of a house, an unfinished shell of a boat sitting there. She knew where she was this time and walked to the man in the shadows. The anger he felt caned.

"Gibbs" She sighed. He looked a mess.

"You need to sleep more…"

"Ari…" He muttered.

"You need to be less obsessive. Don't you see this is what Ari wants, to drive you over the edge? Don't give into him; you need to help the others. Give them support or my life wont be the only life lost."

He glanced around the room, the sudden idea to check in with everyone popped into his head. In the corner of his eye he saw something glitter in the sun. He got up and bent down, picking up a necklace. He let it run through his fingers till he stopped at the name. "Kate" it glittered and sparkled.

"Just like Kate" He muttered. He stored it safely in his pocket. Before he closed the door he looked around and said softly "Goodbye Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Kate, you were one of a kind, one of a kind…" And silently closed the door.

"Goodbye Gibbs"

Next stop, she felt was her last. There was Ducky finishing the last of her paper work. She remembered when Gibbs had asked "Ducky, are you sure you want to do this? We can get someone else…"

"No!" He said sternly "It would be an honor and only right for me to give Kate her last words. Kate disserves only the best and I wont let some stranger do it!"

Now she followed him to her body, to be put away for the night, till tomorrow were it would be brought to the funeral parlor in the morning.

"Any last words, Caitlin?" He questioned.

"Oh Ducky, I'm scared. I don't want to die, Tony, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, you… you all need me." She sobbed.

"Oh Caitlin, dieing is nothing to be afraid of. We all must leave at sometime and now is your time…" He said softly.

"But I'm not ready…" She whispered.

"You know you are. It's time. You've done allot of good in the world, a thing a lot of people will never get a chance to do. You life has been well lived."

"But Tony… I loved him. He never knew."

"That Caitlin that was never meant to be I'm afraid. But who knows what will happen in the next life…"

"Look after them Ducky, you were the best. The father I never had…" She hugged him.

"You too Caitlin, were the daughter I never will and never have…"

"Goodbye Ducky…" She whispered Kate as she faded away.

"Goodbye Caitlin Todd. The best NCIS Agent ever been, a best friend ever had…"


End file.
